


Operation: Rescue

by OTTSTF



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: They're on a mission: Find and rescue the 'test subjects' that've been locked up all their lives as part of 'MKUltra'.First target: 011, who they'd started hearing rumours of a year ago. If she's alive, and they find her, she is to be brought to the Foundation, to be kept safe from those who may still be searching for her.Mike has convinced Hopper to let El out tosomeplaces, to ease her in to the world.'It does make sense, after all.'Hopper thinks.First destination: The arcade.





	Operation: Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> > Be me.  
> > "I'll NeVeR mAkE a CrOsSoVeR sToRy!"  
> > Make crossover story.
> 
> Merging my two favourite TV shows of all time... good lord Duffer help me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lines starting with double colons (::) indicate telepathic communication.

“I still can’t believe you convinced the chief to let her out so early.”

“Yeah, man. How the hell did you manage it?”

“Just some actual logic.” Mike starts. “That it’d seem far too suspicious if she suddenly showed up an exact year after everything. We need to ease her out into the world rather than just jump from being locked up to completely free.” he finishes with a smile towards El, who never fails to return it.

“You know, that’s probably the most intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say?” Dustin remarks.

“Yeah.” Lucas adds before Mike can retaliate. “Convenient that it’s all for El, don’t you think?”

They both snicker, while Will and Max smirk. Mike and El both flip them off, which Mike can’t help but notice. _She’s learned what flipping the bird is… am I really that bad?_

:: _“Not you.”_ El responds telepathically.  
:: _“Everyone does it.”_

:: _“You got that right.”_ Mike agrees.

They hear an odd sound from across the road, followed by an engine starting. The car in question performs a vicious U-turn, before beginning to speed down the road.

“Holy shit.” Dustin and Lucas both slur, in near-perfect sync.

“That’s replica must’ve took some dedication.” Will follows.

:: _“Is that...”_ El asks Mike.

:: _“KITT...”_ he responds, answering the question by finishing it for her.

Suddenly, the car slams its breaks, coming to a swift halt.

:: _“Holy shit… it’s like he heard us...”_ Mike retorts, despite knowing for sure that ‘KITT’ isn’t real, and this is obviously some over-the-top replica that just happened to time its set-off and stop perfectly.

They both stare in silence for a moment, ignoring the excited voices next to them. The car calmly turns back to their direction, and slowly begins rolling over. It feels as if the 'scanner' bar on the front of the car is staring directly at them.

:: _“I did.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘ _Wait here.’_ he’d said. _‘I’ll be back as soon as I can.’_ he’d said. Well, it’s been nearly an hour, and as always, Michael has found himself a female to distract him from the mission at hand. He was supposed to feel passionate about this mission, according to his own words. Obviously not passionate enough to ignore the females for a few days or nights.

:: _“_ _Not you.”_ he hears a voice. Female, young, not through microphones, but through… sensors? But this isn’t radio transmissions, like he’d detected before. This is… _different._  
:: _“Everyone does it.”_

 _Well._ KITT thinks. _I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ve never experienced this personally._

:: _“You got that right.”_ a different voice, male, but also young. From recent analysis of voices, KITT would guess about… thirteen years of age.

_That’s how old **she** is._

Starting his engine, KITT begins to head in the direction the communications seem to be coming from. He’d buzz Michael, but he knows he’ll likely completely ignore it, _if_ he even hears it.

:: _“Is that...”_ the female voice begins.

:: _“KITT...”_ the male voice completes.

KITT comes to a stop, as the voices are coming from a different direction now, as well as the fact that they’d seen him, and somehow they know about him. _We’ve never been to Hawkins; how does anyone here know about us, let alone youth?_

:: _“Holy shit… it’s like he heard us.”_ the male voice comments. At this point, KITT realises it’s pointless trying to play it cool. They’re on to him. They’re communicating telepathically, and they’re about the age of the one they’re looking for.

Turning around, he begins to head towards the group.

:: _“I did.”_

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. How soon, I don't know. Soon though, probably, considering I didn't want to stop writing at all. But life calls... y'know how it is.
>     
>     
>     Feedback = Motivation + Happy me. ♥


End file.
